


Millie Goes on a Date

by jadelennox



Category: Millie Goes to School Series
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter, in the end, that Millie had received a perfect score on her maths prep, or how many delicious crumpets with lashings of jam had been at breakfast, or how utterly scrumptious Lydia Worthington was when she cornered Millie behind the Infant School dormitories.  It only mattered that tonight was the full moon, and last Saturday, Millie had been bitten by a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millie Goes on a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



It didn't matter, in the end, that Millie had received a perfect score on her maths prep, or how many delicious crumpets with lashings of jam had been at breakfast, or how utterly scrumptious Lydia Worthington was when she cornered Millie behind the Infant School dormitories. It only mattered that tonight was the full moon, and last Saturday, Millie had been bitten by a werewolf.

"Don't worry, Mills," said Angela. "I've got this. We'll surround you with wolfsbane and silver and garlic, and you'll be fine."

Millie restrained herself from rolling her eyes by main force. "Garlic is for vampires."

"Well it doesn't hurt to play it extra safe."

"I _can't_ spend the night in a protective circle," said Millie. "I'm supposed to be meeting Lydia to, um, revise for history."

Angela's lips quirked. "That's what they're calling it these days? Revising?"

"Oh, hush." 

"Seriously, Mills, with the sixth form prefect, no less."

Angela Thripperly may have been her best chum since they were nine, but that meant she knew all Millie's buttons. Of course, it also meant she'd do anything to help Millie make her date with Lydia, just as she'd been willing to lie to the Headmistress about who blew up the chemistry laboratory, and just as she'd been the one to come up with the plan to sneak into Wyncherly Boys' School down the road. It didn't surprise Millie that Angela was the one to come up with the plan.

So it was that evening that Millie met Lydia wearing a monkshood necklace ( _"It burns!" "Oh, don't be such a baby. Just wear it over your dress and don't let it touch your skin."_ ) while Angela -- the best bowler in Lowood House -- hid behind the carriage house ready to pelt her with a rounders ball wrapped round with a silver necklace ( _"Silver bullets? What do you think this is, Angel, America?"_ ).

And so it was that Millie _didn't_ turn into a werewolf, not even when Lydia kissed her, and not even when Lydia revealed that she was the scion of an ancient sorcerous family. ( _"What is it with this school?"_ Angela asked, later. _"Why is everyone magic?"_ )

She _did_ turn into a werewolf when they were attacked by the rampaging kelpie later that night, but by then Lydia had gotten the necklace off her (not to mention her school blouse), and Angela with her ensilvered rounders ball had long since buggered off in embarassment to the privacy of her own bedroom, so it all worked out, in the end. 


End file.
